


You found a WHAT?

by prince_ofdragons



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: They literally find a kid, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_ofdragons/pseuds/prince_ofdragons
Summary: Jeremy finds a kid and they have to take care of her until the police can get herMerry Christmas to Steph! This was my secret santa project, I know its a bit all over the place but I rewrote it like five times and this was the best I could get I'm so sorry ;-; also i hope this is what you meant by kid au? I didn't know if that meant they had kids or were kids so I went with the former of the two. Anyway I hope you like it!





	You found a WHAT?

“What do you mean you found a kid??” Geoff pinched the bridge of his nose, trying his hardest to keep his cool. “Kids don’t just appear out of nowhere, Jeremy.” 

“Don’t you think I know that? She was just walking around outside crying, there was no adult, and she said she was lost. What am I supposed to do about it?” The short man responded, already sounding done with the whole situation. 

“Call the cops or something! Fuck, Dooley, I’ve never had to deal with finding a kid before.”

The door opened, and Ryan walked in, a seven year old girl in his arms. “Well, luckily for you two, I’m quicker than both of you combined. The police said they'll be here in a couple hours, apparently the holiday season means hell for them and they figured she's pretty safe here. We just have to keep her entertained until they get here.”

Jeremy shook his head. “Great, how are we supposed to do that? How the fu-heck do you keep a kid entertained that long?” 

Geoff looked at him as to say, wow, good going asshole, almost cussing in front of the kid. “Now this may come as a surprise, Mr. “I used to be a fan,” but a couple people in this room have daughters. So I think we are well equipped to deal with a young girl for two hours.” The sarcasm dripping from Geoff’s voice was evident, and promptly ignored by Jeremy as he went on about how could he possibly play with her. 

“Also,” Ryan said, addressing the rest of the room, “if it wasn't already obvious, no recording until they come get her. She's too young to be on film, and she shouldn't be subjected to the stupidity of us on film.” He was met with a chorus of disappointed yet understanding groans from the rest of the room. 

Michael stood up from his desk. “Well guys, it’s been fun but it’s Friday, and no matter how strange the situation we still have a podcast to host. Ryan, Jeremy, stay here and watch the twerp. Everyone else, to the set.” The cacophony of groans returned as people complained about the podcast, but got up and went anyway. 

The girl had been eerily quiet up until this point, only sniffling every couple minutes, wiping her nose on her hand. Ryan set her down, and handed her some tissue from a box on the desk. 

“So, little girl, what's your name? I would feel terrible if I had to call you ‘kid’ for the rest of your life,” Jeremy asked, trying to break the painful silence and tension in the room. 

“My name- my name’s Sarah,” the girl managed between sniffles. “Wh-what is yours, Mr?” 

“Well Sarah,” Ryan said, “My name is Ryan, and this is Jeremy. We promise we’re doing our best to get you home okay? It's just going to take a little while.” Sarah nodded, and looked around the room. 

Jeremy was standing by the whiteboard, furiously trying to erase something presumably wildly inappropriate for a small child, and Ryan was near the door, standing just behind Sarah. 

Sarah started to walk around, not really knowing what to do with the two strange men in the room. 

“Do you, uh, do you like coloring, Sarah? We have some coloring books and crayons.” She nodded her head and walked over to Jeremy, who sat her down at his desk as he grabbed the supplies from an AHWU box they had opened earlier that week and gave them to her to work on. 

Jeremy and Ryan sat down on the couch, twiddling their thumbs for a bit while they watched the girl color away contentedly, until she turned around to show them what she had done. The book was a book of dinosaurs, sent in for Lindsay to mess around with when she was bored. Given the circumstances, they figured this would be okay with her. Sarah had colored the brachiosaurus purple, with a long orange neck and green eyes. 

Jeremy looked at the drawing, and felt so proud that this little girl he had never met used Rimmy Tim colors, he smiled and high fives her. 

“Sarah, what are your favorite colors?” He asked, sounding just a bit too excited given the circumstances. 

“Hmm.. well, I like all colors but purple and orange are really pretty” 

Ryan looked at Jeremy and laughed, the shorter so elated by this revelation he looked like he was going to explode. 

“Me too! They’re super cool huh?” Jeremy asked, and Sarah looked up again, smiling, showing her missing front teeth as she nodded vigorously.

Jeremy looked at his desk, at his console, then at Ryan, who just shook his head. “Hey Sarah, wanna see something pretty cool?” He asked, an idea forming on how to make the next hour and 50 minutes go much faster. 

“Yes!” 

After ushering her up from the chair and pulling another one up for her, he pulled out all of his games where he had something Rimmy colored. GTA, WWE, Slither.io, and others were pulled as he showed her all of his purple and orange characters. At some point during these escapades, Ryan pulled up a chair as well. Sarah was a funny kid, joking about them and laughing at the goofy outfits and cars with the rest of them. Before the three had realized, it had been two hours, and the rest of AH returned from the podcast. 

When the door opened, none of the three noticed. Geoff saw Jeremy with the girl in his lap, laughing while creating the craziest character they could in GTA, while Ryan pointed out things they could change, like nose shape and ear size, to make him that much funnier. The three looked like a little family, and it put a smile on Geoff’s face when he walked in, Michael, Jack, Lindsay, and Alfredo behind him. 

“So,” he asked, pulling the three away from their game finally, “I see you didn’t let the rascals destroy the place, thanks kid. Maybe I should hire you here next.” Ryan laughed and said that it was never them she had to worry about. 

Soon after their character was finished, (aptly named Stupey McDumbface, courtesy of Michael and Sarah’s combined brainpower,) there was a knock on the door, and Ryan got up to let in a police officer who had come to collect Sarah. 

After her goodbyes, and the report filled out by Ryan and Jeremy on the events that had transpired that afternoon, Geoff leaned down gave Sarah a business card. 

“Now kid, the address is on this card, and so is the number to that phone,” he pointed to the phone on the wall of the office. “Don’t hesitate to call us again if you get lost okay? And visit us if you’re in the area, but if you do, make sure to bring your parents okay? It was nice to meet you.” He reaches his hand out for a fist bump, and she pounds his fist back. 

The boys stand and wave her off as she drives away with the officer, and then head back into the office. 

“What did I tell ya, Dooley. You can deal with kids perfectly well.” Geoff slaps a hand on his shoulder. “Now, let's get our asses back to work!”


End file.
